deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Advanced Soldier RIG
Quick thought As we see in the valor the marines do not have a mouth piece we know of could it not be one of these reasons that they actually do have the covers: the armor is already worn out, couldn't they have fallen off in battle as if the mask was always a loose piece? likely as this is the earth military they did not wear them as there was no need to. valor is airtight EA just reused the character model. dont think so as a lot of effort was put into this game why slow down with marines or is it simply because the mask does not act like a gas mask and is just a way for Issac to be emo once more and hide his face? sorry if i seem obssesive, it just jumped to mind I mean why would the marines not want gas masks, didn't they know what they would fight? 10:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC)NatakuSoul 10:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) YOU DARE CALL ISAAC EMO? YOU MUST DIE! I'm kidding. Well I would assume that the Valor's crew would not know what they were fighting. That's evident because...well the got pwned on the ship. they had no idea how to kill them man. they problably just shot em in the body like those n00bs from Downfall. what you have to keep in mind as well is that they "probably" didn't have the right weapons for the job. pulse rifles aren't really dismemberment weapons. And I doubt they thought to use a plasma cutter. Also, i think the mouthpeice of the Military RIG is equipped with communications equipment of sorts, and probably serves some function in Vacuum envoirnments. OR maye they WERE briefed on the sit. on the Ishimura and maybe they learned the infection wasn't spread though the air??? ?( er... or it just looks cooler. LOL. that just my thoughts. any ideas guys? interesting question fo sho. DisMEMBAH 14:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts are that they simply didn't want to wear 'em all the time. Think about it: A ship full of marines, a destroyer, a lot of crew, filled with weapons - what would they be afraid of? They were probably chillin all day in the barracs playing games, and when you do that you don't want to have something over your mouth all the time. We can't see it because Isaac CAN'T TALK but the mouthpiece probably made it harder to talk and converse. So, because they didn't expect a fight, they didn't have it on. When the necro came and started killing them, they all rushed to help and didn't remember to put it on. That's my thoughts. This is also the explanation why one slasher killed a ship full of marines. Because they didn't expect a fight, they didn't carry their guns with them or didn't have them loaded. When the necro bursted in it surprised them and by the time they could load their weapons there were allready a lot of other necromorphs and they didn't stand a chance. And to DisMEMBAH, they didn't even have plasma cutters. Valor was a destroyer, not a mining ship. They were probably only stocked with pulse rifles and maybe Divets. Dinamitemaster 12:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It may be Pre-Owned or Already Used. Honestly, the Armour from the USM Valor Crew/ Marines merged with their armour, therefore it cannot be one of theirs. The Mask is probably to strengthen the odds of Dying from Head Wounds, and may give Soldiers more time to breathe in Vacum Battle Feilds. The RIG is a bit cheap for a Fresh new Soldier Suit, so it must be already used... Necromorph-X 19:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks yea thanks for that the question has been bugging me for about a week now, also you have already answered anther question for me. the pcsi on the ishimura were noobs =] the helm To me it reminds me of the grim reaper in a way i dont know why but it just does.Flaming skull of heaven 17:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull Thoughts on the Soldier RIG Well, after completing the PS3 version a year ago and recently completing the PC Version I can now speak my thoughts on this suit, and what Disadvantage it has to me. I personally like the black and white effects, with a clean refreshing change from the bronze armour we usually have to wear. The eyes are nice, with a excellent Helmet Design. However, i have some doubts. With the other suits, level 5 Especially, we see that Isaac has thin peices of bronze travelling around his arms and waist, which was a nice effect in my opinion, and this armour lacks that, which is an disadvantage to me in design terms. Also the Body armour is a clean, mostly unmarked white, which is quite nice, however the lights the eyes produce are not a change, instead of being turqoise it should, in my opinion, be a refreshing new colour change and glow differently. Overall though, I liked this RIG as it seems to protect you very well, also being stylish. In a percentage, I'd give this RIG about 92.7%. Your thoughts on this RIG? Necromorph-X 19:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) missing modules It seems that the advanced soldier RIG is missing both the Kinesis and Stasis Module. It's probably integrated into the RIG. Or it uses a different kind of stasis/kinesis module. Ishimura Elite 15:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ¿How does the infector with the helmet? I saw that the dead marines in the valor have their helmet with their eyes covered, and the infector needs a "clean" face to infect, so... ¿How does it to open the helmet to the skull? -Camarex 19:46 12:30.2010 In Dead Space 2? I watched the Hand Cannon video (it's on the page here, or it should be), and at the part where he is buying the Hand Cannon, you can clearly see a RIG entitled "Soldier Suit" (NOTE: it may be "Soldier RIG", I'm not sure). Can somebody please elaborate? Captain tweed 20:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, Its called the Soldier RIG, However unfortunately it is not the same suit from Dead Space 1 instead its a re-skinned Security suit from what I've seen, Although I may be confusing it with the Artic Security Suit, since both share the security suit design as a base. both have insignia on the shoulder and both are white.Personally I hope I have confused them and the DS1 Military RIG makes an Appearence DS2. USM Cpl Lawliet 22:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) What? Arctic Security Suit? How do you unlock that? Is it something to do with Multiplayer? Captain tweed 00:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The Artic Security suit is unlocked by finishing Zealot mode, Not sure if it is in multiplayer. Although there is a White security suit in Mulitplayer (Prima Suit), which is earned by killing someone in MP who already has it. USM Cpl Lawliet 01:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. Speaking of unlockables, does anyone have a clue as to whether or not the unlimited ammo in that screenshot was just for presentation or not? 'Cause if it's within the realm of possiblity then I can use that to finish Zealot mode. Captain tweed 07:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, I think you need to complete HARDCORE (for HARD MEN) mode in order to unlock it. Dammit. Captain tweed 22:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) You unlock the Soldier RIG and Hand Cannon when you finish Hard Core Mode. You unlock the Arctic Security Suit when you finish Zealot Mode. Ishimura Elite 15:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Irony Does anyone find it ironic that the rig is called the advanced soldier rig but its used by marines? As far as I know, its an insult for a marine to be called a soldier. Is it possible that there is an edf army and that the marines just adopted the rig? Please tell me your opinion. A reply would be appreciated. 05:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hazmat Where is the left shoulder of the armor? I know it might sound strange, but I noticed that the Marines in Dead Space: Aftermath were using a full armor (without the missing shoulder). If you have the armor, check it out. The shoulder is missing, and why, a military armor, would be more incomplete than the others? I mean, change one of those white armor protections for a black leather shoulder armor? If anyone has a mod that fixes that email george_powell@hotmail.com. Vandalization Some imbecile took it upon themselves to vandalize the article. Someone needs to fix it. Almighty Higgey 13:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Already done, it looks like someone was paraphrasing much of the article into Czech; my Czech is not great, so I'm not certain whether the paraphrasing constituted vandalism or not, thus I'm going to give said editor another chance before actually banning him. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) cleared game save is it just me or is that not very descriptive i spent like 20 minutes trying to figure out how to do it shouldnt we make an attached page to show how to do it? ```` Somehow, and ironically, its a happy desicion that this suit was only in DS1 and not included in later games, which would ruined its awesomness with their actionitisations. Its similar to the SW prequels not having the Millenium Falcon, it was secured from being slandered. Oh and btw, should we mention the military skin packs here? 22:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thoughts on the Advanced Soldier RIG and the Soldier RIG from 2 Having played the 3 main line games, and comparing the Advanced Soldier RIG, the Soldier Suit, the Security Suit, the Special Forces Suit, and the variants used by the SCAF Legions, I have figured this: The Marines who used the Advanced Soldier RIG are a special forces branch (which makes sense as they are only encountered ingame during their investigation of the Ishimura, which would be a high-priority mission). Also i will go ahead and say that people who laugh as "Marines" using a "Soldier" RIG need to understand that this is not the U.S.A. or any other current nation's military force. So in all likelyhood, here, "Marine" is just used to refer to a soldier specialized in ship-boarding actions. Similar to how the SCAF had the Legionaries and Marauders. Technically, Marauders were part of a Legion, but specifically specialized in ship-boarding actions. The reason the Soldier Suit in 2 looks different is that it is the variant used by the rank and file of EarthGov's military. Its why there are so many variants of it, and the same model is used by police/security forces, while the Advanced Soldier RIG has only been seen issued to the Marines. The reason that Carver's RIG looks more similar to, but still different, is he was just part of a different, and even more highly specialized unit. To make a real world comparison: The U.S. Army Rangers and the U.S. Special Forces. You, essentially, can see 3 layers of military troops used by EarthGov: 1. rank and file (Soldier RIG). 2. Advanced Soldiers / Marines (Advanced Soldier RIG). 3. Special Forces Soldiers (Special Forces RIG). Just for completion sake, we can compare these to the SCAF RIGs due to the similarity of the units: Soldier Suit = Legionary Suit, these are used by the rank and file. Advanced Soldier Suit = Marauder Suit, these are used by more highly trained / ship-boarding troops Special Forces Suit = Elite Suit, these are used by tier 1 special operations troops